Arathi War Council
The Arathi War Council is a body comprised of numerous Arathi nobles, and their allies from organisations throughout the Grand Alliance. The council was first called to order in response to the March on the Highlands by the Duchess of Seastone following the last meeting of Stromgarde's House of Nobles, and has since met twice to make preparations for the defense of the Arathi Highlands. Member Organisations This is by no means a complete list of all guilds involved in the defense of the Arathi Highlands, and will likely grow as we approach the date of the Rp/PvP campaign. If you would like your organisation added to or removed from this list, please feel free to contact Ashvale or Merridyth in game. Confirmed: *The Duchy of Seastone *The Arathorian Coalition *The Highguard *The Blazing Dawn *The Council of Gnomeregan *Clan Varyn *The Valiant Coalition *Hand of the Goddess *The Noble Guard Unconfirmed, but invited: *Blades of Greymane *Dominion of Alterac (Assistance Offered, but Vetoed by Legislature) *League of Lordaeron *Silver Hand Chapter *The First Regiment *Magus Senate of Dalaran Obtaining Membership All orders within the Grand Alliance are welcomed by the council in Arathi's time of need, and invitations have been issued to their Graces, the Duke and Duchess of Westridge in the interest of securing Stormwind's involvement, and Maethor Shimmerwind in the interest of bringing the kaldorei into the fold. Response to the Holy League When Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp journeyed to Arathi to address the council, and lobby for support of his newly-formed Holy League, the council's response was less than favorable. With some organizations outright declining any involvement with the league, and only the Duchess of Seastone offering food, money, and supplies to the League while it is engaging the Horde in Arathi, a motion to join the League was defeated. The Duchess later expressed her concerns with regard to the League's purpose, and whether it has indeed provoked a war that is now inevitable. Having given her word, she would continue to aid the League and all others willing to defend the faithful in Arathi. She did, however made it perfectly clear that she believed the League's continued march North will only endanger the faithful, and thus she would not march North with the League. Leadership for the Defense of Arathi The assembled orders agreed that the war council would handle all matters regarding preparation for the conflict as a democratic body. It was suggested that when the fighting begins, the tactical and strategic expertise of Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Sir Binor Dungalion, and Melysa Marwyn would be yielded to, especially on the battlefield. Sir Dungalion also offered himself for consideration as the ultimate commander of the Alliance forces due to both his familiarity with the involved parties and his status as a son of Stromgarde. A decision regarding such an appointment has yet to be confirmed, and a Field Commander has yet to be chosen. Meeting: March 9th, 624 K.C. A third and final meeting of the Arathi War Council was held on Sunday, the 9th of March. The Duchess of Seastone hosted a feast in honor of Stromgarde's steadfast allies, and many orders from all corners of Alliance territory were in attendance. Duchess Merridyth Marwyn and Sir Binor Dungalion addressed the crowd gathered on the grounds of Stromgarde's Sanctum, and all leaders were invited inside to hear the most up-to-date intelligence, provided by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. What followed was a brief, and well-organized discussion with regard to the Alliance strategy. After the meeting, a small skirmish took place outside Stromgarde's gates, resulting in a handful of wounded, but not a single Alliance casualty. Open Letter to Alliance Military Leaders My lords, ladies, noble Knights, and soldiers of the Grand Alliance, It is with a heavy heart and a troubled mind that I write to you this eighth day of March. As many of you know, the Horde has already broken the ceasefire which began shortly after Hellscream's defeat in Orgrimmar. This, I fear was but a beginning--a small taste of what we have yet to witness. I cannot imagine that there is one among you whose life has not been influenced by the past decades of war. Many have lost their lands, their income, and entire Kingdom's have fallen, but perhaps the worst of all is the tragic loss of life that we have suffered. Time and again, we have shown mercy to the Horde, and time and again, they have spit in our faces, declined the hand of mercy, and broken the fragile peace that we have achieved. The Horde has crossed our borders, and the Arathi Highlands stand on the brink of devastation. They intend to launch an offensive that may well bring the end of Alliance influence in our ancestral lands--the very cradle of human civilization, and the place we Marwyns have called home for more than a thousand years. With their forsaken allies, our enemies intend to blight our villages, and seize control of the ruins of Stromgarde City, from which they will be poised to push farther into Alliance territory. I have seen first hand the effects of forsaken blight. Our Lordaeronian and Gilnean neighbors have suffered these atrocities in the past, and one need only visit Southshore for a glimpse of what will remain of our villages if these monsters should achieve victory. As a land owner, my first duty is to the people who live and work on my land, and for some time, I have considered the proper course of action. Should I arm my tenants and ask them to stand and fight against this enemy? Perhaps I should, and yet most, having never held pikes in their lives would only be slaughtered by a trained army. No. This is not the Light's will, and so I have made the difficult decision to evacuate the civilians. I will not be responsible for a single innocent life being lost to forsaken blight. We who are capable of fighting must make our last stand in the very city which was once a bastion of hope for even the High Elves of Quel'Thalas when they found themselves under attack from the trolls. The city of Stromgarde has stood since the dawn of the Empire of Arathor, and its lords went on to found the Kingdoms of Lordaeron, Gilneas, Alterac, and mighty Stormwind. Now Stromgarde faces its darkest hour, and we who remain must look to our allies to help us prevent further atrocities from being committed. The Grand Alliance has proven time and again that together, we can triumph against even the most insurmountable odds. I believe with all my heart that if we can stand together now, we may yet have a chance at neutralizing the forsaken blight before it can be deployed, and once that is done, we may achieve victory in the Arathi Highlands. We invite you, our honorable and steadfast allies to join us within the walls of ancient Strom, that you may see for yourselves what will be lost if we are unable to throw back this host. We shall provide you with the most accurate and up-to-date intelligence, and together we shall formulate a plan of action. This conflict is not about honor and glory, but about protecting the innocent people of the Arathi Highlands, who wish nothing but to live in peace. For their sake, I pray you, lend your strength in the coming conflict. Light bless you all, Merridyth Elizabeth Marwyn Duchess of Seastone Gallery Keepers of Stromgarde.jpg|The Knight, The Bishop, and The Duchess 3-09 Arathi War Council 4.jpg|The Final Meeting of the Arathi War Council Arathi War Council 3.jpg|Meeting on the grounds of the Sanctum After the Feast. Open Letter From the Duchess.png|The Duchess' Open Letter Arathi War Council 02.jpg|Sir Binor Dungalion Speaks Before the Arathi War Council Category:Arathi Highlands Category:March on the Highlands Category:RP-PvP Category:Events Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:The Highguard Category:Duchy of Seastone Category:Blazing Dawn Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Military Organizations